Many user interface devices, such as dials, knobs, sliders, switches, toggles, faders, etc. can provide a form of feedback to the user to provide the user with contextual information as to the position or configuration of the device. For instance, a mechanical dial may include one or more detents or notches configured to resist the motion of the dial to provide such feedback. Many user interface devices can be configured to perform multiple applications depending on a context in which the user interface device is operated. For instance, a knob or dial associated with an automobile dash interface can be configured to control an air conditioning system and a volume of an audio system associated with the automobile at separate times as desired by a user. In such implementations, each application may have different feedback requirements. In such instances, conventional mechanical feedback mechanisms may be unable to provide intuitive and informative feedback for each of the multiple applications.